Consultorio Psicológico
by Umimusha
Summary: El doctor Pepet , psicologo,tiene una consulta en la ciudad de Logue...¿Qué pasaría si tuviera como paciente a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja? Tras dos años sin actualizar, regresa a nuestras pantallas: Consultorio Psicológico.
1. Chapter 1

**1º Consultorio Psicológico de Sanji**

**Ciudad de Logue. Consulta del Psicólogo Pepet.**

**La puerta se abrió, haciendo sonar las campanillas que indicaban la entrada de cualquier persona en la consulta. La luz de la lámpara del tacho iluminó a un chico rubio, de unos 18 años, con un flequillo que le tapaba media cara y unas extrañas cejas retorcidas. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y llevaba en la mano un cigarrillo. **

**Vaya un paciente nuevo... – pensó el doctor Pepet. - ...no es de por aquí, pero su cara me suena de algo...**

**Sanji, entró en la consulta y cerró la puerta.**

**Buenas tardes. Tengo un pequeño problema y no sé si le importaría escucharme...**

**Claro que no...es mi trabajo. Venga tumbese y cuénteme su problema...pero antes, ¿podría apagar el cigarrillo?**

**El cocinero hizo lo que le dijo el doctor y empezó su historia.**

**Pues verá... yo no tengo ningún complejo ni trastorno psicológico. Soy joven, soy guapo, cocino bien, peleo bien y tengo éxito con las mujeres. Pero desde hace un tiempo me estoy dando cuenta que le estoy cogiendo fobia a un objeto necesario en mi trabajo...porque soy cocinero ¿sabe?**

**¿Por casualidad no trabajará en el restaurante marítimo Baratie?**

**¿Eh? Si en efecto, estuve trabajando allí... ¿por qué? **

**Por nada, por nada...me sonaba mucho su cara y ya sé porque...del artículo de cocina...por cierto, la receta que viene es bastante difícil de preparar... ¿Hay que echar los ingredientes uno a uno, o del tirón?**

**Bueno. Primero hay que preparar la salsa y luego... ¿pero además de psicólogo es artista culinario? Creía que le estaba contando mi problema...**

**Ejem...es verdad...bueno, ¿por donde íbamos?**

**Iba diciéndole que he descubierto que le tengo fobia a...a...perdone pero para un cocinero esto es una deshonra – Sanji tragó saliva. – tengo fobia a las...a las...a las cacerolas.**

**Pues si que es un buen problema... ¿qué le ha llevado a esa suposición?**

**Desde hace unos meses, cada vez que voy a hacer la comida y voy a coger una cacerola me tiemblan las piernas y la suelto rápidamente, como si fuese a morderme...**

**Ya veo... ¿Tuvo algún problema en su infancia con las cacerolas?**

**Déjeme que piense...ahora que me acuerdo, cuando acabábamos de abrir el Baratie, fui a coger un cacharro de un estante y se me cayeron encima veinte cacerolas encima. Me sepultaron durante tres horas, cuando les dio por mirar debajo de la montaña de ochenta cacerolas ...**

**¿No eran veinte?**

**Perdone, pero estar viviendo en el mismo barco de Usuff se te termina pegando...**

**¿Usuff? **

**Eso no viene a cuento...pues tras tres horas sepultado bajo una montaña de cacerolas salí sin ningún trauma aparente pero, como le dije desde... ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿ESA NO ES NAMI?¡?¡?¡?**

**Antes de que se diese cuenta, el rubito estaba pegado a los cristales de la ventana mirando a la calle. Los ojos habían cambiado a una extraña forma de corazones.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡ES ELLAAAAAAAA¡**

**Dicho y hecho, Sanji salió pitando hacia el encuentro de la pelimandarina, sin darle tiempo al doctor Pepet a preguntarle quien era Nami.**

**Tras cinco minutos, el doctor reaccionó.**

**- No me ha dicho como se hacía la receta...y ahora que lo pienso...¡¡¡¡¡NO ME HA PAGADO¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bueno ya está...ya sé k es bastante malo y corto pero intentaré mejorar...**

**Proximo capitulo: el consultorio de Zorro Ronoa (k digan lo k digan es el mejor personaje, el guapo, el xulo, el más ... vale m cayo) **


	2. cONSULORIO PSICOLÓGICO 2

2º Consultorio Psicológico de Zorro Ronoa. 

El doctor Pepet volvió de la base de la Armada, tras haberle puesto una denuncia a su rubio paciente. A decir verdad, el que se hubiese ido sin pagar le importaba poco, lo que realmente quería era saber la receta de cocina...

Cuando, llegó a su consulta se encontró a otro chico de un año mayor como mucho que su anterior cliente. Su pelo verde era bastante llamativo, como lo eran los tres pendientes y las tres katanas. Llevaba puesto una sucia y vieja camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes tirando para negro, con unas botas del mismo color. Al verle llegar, el nuevo paciente, se levantó y esperó a que el doctor llegase.

- Buenas tarde. ¿Es aquí donde hacían consultas psicológicas GRATIS?

- ¿Gratis? Ya veo depresión por problemas de dinero seguramente...

- ¡¡YO NO TENGO DEPRESIÓN POR PROBLEMAS DE DINERO¡¡

- Vale, vale...tranquilidad...aquí no hay consultas gratis pero no le cobraré nada...me gusta mi trabajo...pero si podría invitarme a comer más tarde...bueno pase, pase...

Los dos entraron en la consulta. Zorro se tumbó sin esperar invitación en el diván, mientras el doctor Pepet iba a por su bloc de notas, en el que por cierto, no escribía nada, pero le daba un toque de profesionalidad que no tenía.

Cuando el doctor Pepet llegó, se encontró con que su paciente se había quedado dormido.

- Ejem...¿chico-de-pelo-verde?...¿hola?...¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ¡¡¡¡ - Zorro seguía tranquilamente su siesta. - ¡¡¡¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A PACIENTE¡¡¡¡- El doctor cogió un megáfono - ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAA¡¡¡¡

Pepet cogió unos walkman y se los puso al bello durmiente. El disco que tenía dentro era Pavarotti sus mejores obras, en el máximo volumen. Zorro siguió durmiendo. El doctor, cogió la escopeta de caza de su bisabuelo y disparó un tiro al aire. Zorro roncó. El doctor Pepet cogió una ametralladora (¿de donde la ha sacado?) y se cargó parte del techo. Zorro se dio la vuelta en el diván. El doctor Pepet, tiró todas las estanterías que había en la sala, a los pies del diván. Zorro roncó más fuerte. El doctor Pepet llamó un grupo de heavy metal para que tocase en la consulta. Zorro se puso boca a bajo. El psicólogo soltó unos pollos por la sala, seguidos de unos cuantos perros y gatos. Los pollos, perros y gatos se persiguieron por toda la habitación, hasta sobre Zorro. Zorro se abrazó a sus katanas. El doctor, comprendiendo que no había un ser humano que lo despertase, fue a por su almuerzo y se dispuso a comer en la destartalada y destrozada mesa. Pero, no hay comida en la Tierra que Zorro no huela, y sobre todo si es pollo asado con acompañamiento de champiñones. Zorro olisqueó. Zorro abrió un ojo. Zorro bostezó. Zorro se rascó la cabeza. Zorro miró al doctor que no se había percatado de que su paciente había despertado.

- ¿Me da un poco?

- Aaaa...- Pepet se había caído de su silla y tirado el pollo encima.

- Bueno si no quería darme no había que tirarlo... ¿pero que le ha pasado a la consulta?

El doctor rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Zorro extrañado, fue a consolarlo.

Una vez que el doctor Pepet se hubo serenado, empezaron la consulta del espadachín.

- Bueno, ¿qué tenía usted que contarme?

- Verá tengo varios problemas que...

- Seguramente no será insomnio...

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada...siga, siga...

- De acuerdo. Empezaré desde el principio. Pero...¿saldrá algo de lo que le diga de aquí?

- No, en absoluto...esto es como en una iglesia...secreto de confesión...

- Esta bien...pues todo empezó cuando tenía unos...cinco o seis...¿o eran siete?...bueno, el caso es que fui con mis padres de visita campestre. Yo me puse debajo de un árbol y...

- Te dormiste...

- Ejem...si. Y cuando desperté, escuché un gran estruendo. Cuando me acerqué a ver, descubrí una batalla entre piratas y la Armada. Fue impresionante. En ese momento, descubrí mi vocación: la esgrima.

- Si ahora que me fijo lleva tres espadas en el cinto...

- ¡¡Pero quiere dejarme seguir¡¡ Bueno, así descubrí mi vocación, pero también perdí a mis padres...

- ¿Murieron en la batalla? ¿Alguna bala perdida?

- ¡Que va¡ Salieron huyendo.

- ¿Y te dejaron solo?

- Si. Años después descubrí que lo habían planeado desde el principio para deshacerse de mí...Nunca di un palo al agua y lo único que hacía era dormir, comer, dormir, comer...

- Ya veo...supongo que eso le dejo secuelas...trauma infantil...

- ¡Pero qué dice¡ ¡Si me las avié muy bien¡...todas las vecinas decían que yo era una ricura con pelo de hortaliza...así me daban de comer lo que quería... Y así pasaron los años, y aumentó mi afición por las espadas...tanto aumentó, que me creí capaz de retar y vencer al mejor de una escuela de espadachines, que había por ahí cerca. Por supuesto perdí. Mi rival fue una chica llamada Kuina...que cambió mi vida...

- Ya veo...tenemos una bonita historia de amor que...

- ¡¡Pero esta usted loco¡¡ ¡¡A mi no me gustaba Kuina¡¡ ¡¡Y a ese paso se nos hace de noche¡¡ Pues como iba diciendo...Kuina me venció. Una y otra vez...entré en la escuela de espadachines y aprendí mucho...pero mi único propósito era vencer a Kuina...así pasó un año...retándola más de una vez por día...hasta que me harté y la reté a un espadas de verdad...no hay que decir que me derrotó...eso me dio mucha rabia, porque yo era uno de los mejores en la escuela, vencía hasta a los mayores...pero, Kuina me dijo que había cosas más injustas...a ella no la dejarían luchar nunca, ni le enseñarían a progresar por el echo de ser mujer... pero, era la mejor de la escuela y yo no le permití que se rindiera...para convencerla, le dije que algún día, uno de los dos sería el mejor espadachín del mundo...después de eso, los dos progresamos mucho...entrenábamos mucho más duro y se notaba...pero...un día...un día... - Zorro tragó saliva – Kuina murió...de la forma más estúpida para una espadachina tan buena como ella...se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió el cuello...desde entonces, seguí de forma más obstinada mi sueño...y el de Kuina...

La historia de Zorro fue interrumpida por los sollozos desconsolados del doctor Pepet.

- Que...que historia ta...tan triste...que bonito... - el doctor lloró durante diez minutos seguidos en el hombro del espadachín, que se preguntaba como había sido tan tonto como para haber ido a ese sitio...

- Continuemos... - dijo el doctor con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

- Ya era hora...bueno, al mes y medio de salir de la escuela, terminé totalmente arruinado, por comprarme todo el equipo completo del buen espadachín, que por cierto me robaron a la semana...por lo que me hice cazador de recompensas...unos meses después ya era bastante famoso y un par de chiflados se me adosaron y por más que intentaba quitármelos de encima, más se me pegaban...se llamaban Jonny y Josaku...un año después de abandonar la escuela de espadachines logré quitarme de encima a los dos pirados...una tía hermana por parte de tío abuelo tercero de Josaku se murió y tuvieron que ir al entierro...yo les prometí que les esperaría fuera porque le tengo fobia a los cementerios...por supuesto, en cuanto me dieron la espalda, salí pitando...al poco tiempo, terminé (no me pregunte como, es patético) enrolado en una tripulación pirata compuesta por su capitán y yo mismo...la verdad es que al final no nos fue tan mal como esperaba...se nos unieron unos cuantos chalados más e incluso me encontré de nuevo con Jonny y Josaku...pero la razón de que esté aquí es otra...pues resulta, que en cada combate...digamos que termino bastante...mal...desangrado, cortado, arañado, apuñalado...tengo que hacerme transplantes de sangre, porque sino me habría quedado seco...además...¿doctor?...

El doctor Pepet, se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Zorro, aprovechó para irse sin pagar (no tenía un duro, no es por otra cosa) , cerrando con cuidado la puerta al salir.

Weno ya esta...este es más largo


	3. Chapter 3

Y tras meses de espera y a petición popular (mentira, petición de Deraka, unica persona que mandó un review. Arigato gozaimas nakama ) :

Consultorio Psicológico III .- Usuff

El Dr. Pepet abrió lentamente un ojo y se estiró. Había tenido un extraño sueño en el que un espadachín rarísimo quería una consulta, y se dormía en medio de ella. Se rascó la cabeza y entonces, se percató la presencia de alguien en la trastienda de la consulta. Tragó saliva y se levantó muy despacio y cogió la escopeta de su bisabuelo, mencionada en el capitulo anterior. Se armó de valor, y abrió la puerta de la trastienda y echó al intruso.

Mentira.

Atrancó la puerta con la escopeta y el diván, y salió corriendo a buscar a la Armada.

15 min. más tarde

- Abrase visto semejante desverguenza… - dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo enojado – Podrían haberme matado y asesinado y no habrían echo nada…no le importo a nadie… - dijo y se echó a llorar en su despacho.

- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? – se oyó una voz a su espalda.

- No…nadie me quiere…soy tan desgraciado que…voy a necesitar un psicólogo… - lloró. Daba tanta pena, que el desconocido desconocido , decidió echarle una mano.

- No se preocupe, yo puedo escuchar sus problemas…no soy psicólogo, pero sé escuchar…

- ¿De verdad?…eres muy buena persona… - dijo secándose las lagrimas.

- Bueno, esa es otra de mis cualidades…¿no le he dicho que me saqué una carrera de psicología pero lo dejé porque curé a todos los enfermos mentales?

- ¿De verdad? – añadió el Dr. Pepet ilusionado en plan Chopper.

- Si…por cierto, soy el Capitán Ussuf, el más bravo guerrero de los 7 mares…

- ¿De verdad?

Media hora más tarde

Y así, los de la Armada me mandaron a mi casa, para que me matase el intruso…solo porque llamado al 091 ocho veces en una semana…

¿Ocho veces?

Las cucarachas invadieron mi cocina el lunes. El martes ví una película de miedo y no podía dormir. El miércoles me sentía solo y quería hablar con alguien. El jueves…bueno, supongo que te imaginaras lo demás. No te preocupes, lo más grave fue la noche del martes…

No te preocupes, yo…también sé lo que es que te llamen mentiroso… - dijo Ussuf bastante serio – Nadie creía mis aventuras por los 7 mares – miró a Pepet sonriendo – Pero si nosotros conocemos la verdad y creemos en nosotros, no importa lo que digan los demás – suena música emotiva de fondo y los dos se miran, entendiendose perfectamente, como hermanos. Entonces, Ussuf rompió el momento emotivo.

Y el intruso ¿sigue ahí? – dijo señalando el lugar en cuestión, haciendo que el Dr. Pepet, se pusiese blanco y asintiese con la cabeza lentamente. – Bien, no se preocupe. Yo acabaré con él.

Pepet vió como sacaba su tirachinas y se ataba con más fuerza el pañuelo de la cabeza, y se disponía a entrar en el cuarto, no sin antes hacer un gesto de triunfo al doctor, que contempló sin hablar como se alejaba su héroe, su amigo…

A los 20 minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y el Dr. Pepet salió de debajo de la mesa donde se había refugiado al escuchar los primeros ruidos de pelea. Ussuf entró en la sala, cayéndole sangre de la cara y el cuerpo malherido, tras lo que se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Capitán¡ ¿Estas bien?

- Lo siento doctor…era un rival bastante fuerte, pero logré echarlo… - hizo un gesto de dolor – Sin embargo me ha costado caro…

- No digas eso – dijo Pepet con lagrimas en los ojos – Si sobrevives te…te haré una consulta gratis…te escucharé todo lo que quieras…

- ¿De verdad? – dijo muy animado – Me escucharas todo lo que te diga, por muy aburrido que te resulte?

- Si…pero no te mueras…

- Es tarde ya, pero todavía puedes hacer algo…trae agua del mar y echala sobre mis heridas…eso me curará…

- ¿Si?

- Claro. Cuando vencí al Dios del Mar, este me concedió ese poder…ahora corre…amigo mio…

El Dr. Pepet salió corriendo a por agua marina, mientras Ussuf se echaba más ketchup para que pareciese que se desangraba de verdad. Después, se tumbó en el suelo con la lengua fuera, pensando en lo afortunado que era. Por fin alguien lo creía. Por fin, alguien iba a escuchar TODA su historia. Y todo por echar a un gato que se había colado por la ventana…

Fin de la primera parte del Consultorio de Ussuf. Proximo episodio : La VERDADERA historia de Ussuf


	4. Chapter 4

**Consultorio Psicológico De Usopp – Parte II**

_Usopp estaba tumbado en el diván, mientras el doctor Pepet se sentaba en una silla a su lado._

- Bueno, capitán, puede empezar cuando quiera…

- Bien. Empezaré desde el principio. Desde el principio de los tiempos – _dijo Usopp poniéndose serio_ – Yo nací en el pueblo de Syrup que…

- ¿Syrup? Si, para las crepes…

- No ¬¬. Es el nombre de mi pueblo natal…

- Ah…

- Bueno a lo que iba. Nací en el pueblo de Syrup, hijo del mejor francotirador del East Blue y de una sirena.

- ¿De verdad? – _dijo Pepet en plan Chopper ilusionado_.

- De verdad. Mi madre destacaba por su hermosa nariz, que como puede ver, he heredado…

_El Dr. Pepet miró la nariz de Usopp con detenimiento._

- ¿Has dicho…la nariz?

- Si. La nariz.

- Ah…es una nariz muy…bueno…es una nariz…

- Ya veo lo que piensa… - _dijo poniéndose serio_ – No es una nariz muy normal…es demasiado perfecta…

- No, si no es eso…

- ¿Sabía que así era la nariz de Cleopatra?

- ¿Perdón…?

- ¿Acaso lo duda? Pues que sepa que tengo una prueba… - _Usopp cogió su bolso-monedero, y tras buscar durante un rato, sacó algo que parecía un pergamino antiguo_ - ¿Ve? Aquí está la prueba…

_Pepet se acercó hasta pegar la nariz al pergamino. Parecía verdadero, pero no podía serlo. El pergamino tenía grabado el retrato de una mujer, de elegante rostro y una nariz la cual Cyrano de Bergerac hubiese envidiado. Debajo del retrato, aparecían unos grabados en una extraña lengua indescifrable._

- Increíble…ya lo he visto todo…

- ¿Qué le dije?

- Pues…la verdad es que parece auténtico pero… ¿qué es esto? – _Pepet señaló una escritura en letra muy legible_ – Captain Usopp Productions…

_Usopp le arrebató el pergamino y lo guardó apresuradamente ante la mirada ¬¬ del doctor._

- Eso…

- Bueno, continuo – _se apresuró el narigudo_ – Pues mi padre, abandonó nuestro pueblo, cuando yo era solo un crío para convertirse en el mejor de los piratas. Se enroló en la tripulación de Shanks el pelirrojo como timonel y francotirador, aunque ya le habían ofrecido el puesto de capitán…

- Así que…algo así como Marco…con su madre, ya sabes…

- ¿Marco?

- Cosas mías, continúa…

- Pues bien. Yo me crié con mi madre hasta que…bueno… -_ el rostro casi siempre sonriente (cuando no refleja terror, claro está) se ensombreció ligeramente_ – murió…

_El Dr. Pepet levantó la mirada, al escuchar el tinte triste de las palabras de Usopp. Como el telón de un teatro, poco a poco, Usopp volvió a sonreír, y prosiguió. Pero misteriosamente, no inventó nada sobre el día más triste de su vida._

**Media hora más tarde…**

- ¿Una princesa?

- Así es. Su nombre es Kaya, y es la más hermosa y alegre de todos los mares – _el rostro de Usopp se iluminó_ – Pero estaba prisionera de un terrible pirata…así que, junto a mi valiente tripulación, nos lanzamos al rescate de Kaya y…

**Tres horas después…**

- Y entonces, la banda de Luffy D. Monkey, quiso hacerme capitán, justo despues de que salvasemos a la princesa Kaya, y nos regalase su galeón. Sin embargo, yo me negué porque mi humildad es superior a mi orgullo…

- Increíble O.O…déjame que te diga que… ¡eres el mejor pirata que he conocido nunca¡

- ¡Hai¡

_Los dos chocaron sus manos extendidas y rieron, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido._

- Anda…sí es de noche…

- Si…bueno me voy… - _Usopp se levantó y se colgó la mochila al hombro_ – Ya lo he entretenido suficiente…

- No de verdad. Si me encantan tus aventuras …si vuelves a pasar por aquí, pásate de nuevo…

- OK. Y entonces le contaré todas mis aventuras.

- Será un honor …

_Y así, Usopp dejó la consulta, y más tarde Loque, orgulloso de sus hazañas, y dejando atrás a su mayor admirador._


	5. Chapter 5 Vuelo y Caída de Gaviota

**Consultorio Psicológico… ¡Returns¡**

Tras dos largos años en el exilio, el Consultorio Psicológico del Dr. Pepet vuelve a estar abierto… en alta mar O.o

**Capitulo 5 – Vuelo y caída de gaviota. **

_La quiebra. El desempleo. La crisis económica. Desgracias familiares y personales. El alcohol, las drogas. Todo esto son causas que pueden llevar a un reputado psicólogo a perder su gabinete. Por suerte, el Dr. Pepet no había sufrido ninguno de esos percances. Simplemente había dejado el agua hirviendo para su ramen nocturno y los papeles del gabinete habían ardido, al confundirlos con revistas y utilizarlos para apagar el pequeño incendio._

_En la calle y abandonado, había pensado en donar su cuerpo a la ciencia o al primero que le diera algo de comer, pero por alguna extraña razón, terminó repartiendo el periódico por los mares, montado en una gaviota gigante. Se cambió el nombre por Doc, el repartidor y se compró una bata de médico para pasar desapercibido, a pesar de que nadie lo perseguía. Podría haber sido peor._

_En eso estaba pensando, montando en Leoncio su amado amigo con plumas (_a pesar de ser una gaviota le puso de nombre Leoncio por sus plumas alborotadas alrededor de la cabeza_) cuando una tormenta eléctrica cayó sobre el apacible cielo azul turquesa. Leoncio luchó por maniobrar y mantenerse en el aire, pero claro, para hacer esas maniobras hace falta muchas piruetas en el aire y ¿por qué no? volar boca abajo. Mientras Doc (_antes conocido como Doctor Pepet_) sufría las inclemencias del tiempo, boca a bajo, sobre una gaviota con nombre de león de peluche y a punto de caer… hasta que cayó. Mientras caía las hojas del periódico que repartía caían a su alrededor dando un efecto dramático, a su casi segura muerte._

**La publicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…**

_Una vez muerto, Doc decidió hacer una tesis sobre la otra vida. La otra vida es cómoda, cómoda y confortable. Es calentita, como las mantas que tejen las abuelas para sus nietos. Huele a sopa de pescado y a madera de barco. Huele a mar y a mandarinas. Es… es como estar vivo, recién rescatado y a salvo en un barco pirata en el que se cultivan mandarinas. Tal y como era._

_Cuando Doc se dio cuenta de que quizá no estuviera muerto, sonrió agradeciendo a los cielos. Cuando una especie de gato con cuernos se acercó sonriendo pensó que por fin, había llegado al país de los pitufos._

**¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó bastante preocupado el pequeño y adorable gato – Tuvo que ser una buena caída…**

**Me habéis salvado, muchas gracias n.n – sonriendo con gratitud, se incorporó del lecho improvisado con ayuda del esponjoso y adorable gato.**

**¡¡Doc-san¡¡ **

_Por el impulso desmesurado de algún agente externo no identificable, Doc volvió a caer de espaldas, aplastando en su camino al apacible y adorable gato de la nariz azul._

**¿Ussop-sama? – fue lo único que murmuró al abrir los ojos con dificultad - ¡Ussop-sama¡**

**¡¡Doctor-san¡¡ **

_Ambos recién encontrados amigos se abrazaron con la alegría de dos almas afines que se encuentran tras un largo periodo de separación. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos hombres se abrazaron ante las emoción… las arrepentidas miradas de los compañeros del narigudo._

**Etto… ¿os conocéis? – preguntó un chico con un extraño aire a lo Tom Sawyer, asomándose por encima del hombro de Ussop. **

**Anda, ¡si es el loquero de Logue¡ - exclamó un familiar rubio apareciendo también por detrás de Ussop mientras batía algo parecido a huevos en un recipiente.**

**¡El rubio traumatizado por las cacerolas¡ - _exclamó Doc al ver al que fuera su paciente_ - ¿Os conocéis? **

**¿Conoces a Doctor-san, Sanji? – _preguntó extrañado Ussop._**

**¡No me estoy enterando de nada¡ - gritó el del sombrero de paja levantando los brazos al aire y haciendo más ruido que un elefante en celo. **

**Disculpad n.n _– dijo_ _una sonriente morena, que dejo a Doc embobado por completo_ – No es por nada, pero nuestro Doctor-san sigue ahí abajo…**

**¡Chopper¡**

**La publicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…**

_Minutos más tarde, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja (porque si, son ellos, si alguien todavía no se ha dado cuenta ) volvía a su estado de semi-normalidad. Mientras Sanji terminaba la cena, y Chopper bebía un baso de zumo de mandarina (para ayudar a pasar el mal rato de permanecer sepultado durante minutos) el resto de la tripulación permanecía sentada observando a Ussop junto al recién rescatado psicólogo que permanecían de pie frente a ellos. _

**Chicos, quiero presentaros a un profesional de la medicina de la mente, un experto en expulsar los demonios de los malos sueños y de aliviar los males del alma – _anunció Ussop, tan teatral como siempre, con una mano en el hombro de su gran amigo –_ Durante años se dedicó al arte de curar almas en la ciudad de Logue… él es el gran: ¡Doctor Pepet¡**

**Doc, simplemente, por favor n.n**

**¡Impresionante¡ o - exclamaron el chico del sombrero de paja y el extraño ser de la nariz azul al mismo tiempo, mientras Doc se sonrojaba y daba las gracias con varias exageradas reverencias.**

**Una preguntita "Doc" –_ intervino una chica de llamativo pelo naranja sentada junto a la morena_ – Si "usted" es tan bueno en su materia… ¿qué hacía cayendo del cielo en mitad del Grand Line?**

_Un silencio bastante incómodo reinó en la sala. Doc miró a Ussop, y después al resto de la tripulación y respiró hondo. _

**Me aburrí de solo tratar a las gentes de Logue, y decidí que podría ampliar mi carrera y negocio viajando por el Grand Line, que, después de todo, es mar de locos, según dicen y podido observar –_ aquella era la mentira más descomunal que nunca saliera de los labios del médico, pero si colaba, podía quedar como uno de los grandes de su posición_ – Desde el día en el que me decidí a ello, he estado viajando en una gaviota marina, recorriendo las islas y ayudando a los que me necesitaban _– ante esta explicación, los mismos de antes aplaudieron al afamado médico _– Sin embargo, la tragedia llega pronto para los favorecidos por la fortuna, que tanto da como quita – _anunció solemnemente_ – Me dirigía a mi próximo destino, cuando una tormenta me golpeó con tanta fuerza que me derribó de mi montura y caí al mar. Gracias a los genios, he podido ser recogido en la tripulación de tan valiente pirata – _dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de Ussop _– que me ha recogido y auxiliado en momentos de crisis… _- ante esto, Ussop, Doc y los dos fans number 1, se abalanzaron a bailar un "baile pirata medicinal" por la cocina._**

**Otra preguntita – interrumpió la pelirroja con un tono que no gustó nada a Doc - ¿Qué hacía un médico con tantos periódicos? – preguntó poniendo sobre la mesa varios de los ejemplares que transportaba la gaviota Leoncio – Me parece bastante sospechoso…**

**Es para documentarme – _respondió alterado Doc, sonrojado ante la evidencia_ – Así puedo saber cual sería mi mejor ruta…**

**¡Nami¡ ¿Cómo puedes discutir la fiabilidad de tan eminente experto¡ - _exclamó indignado Ussop._**

**Yo no digo nada, pero me parece sospechoso…**

**No le haga caso Doc-san, Nami es siempre así… - _un bote de pimienta impactó sobre la cabeza del narigudo cortando su frase_ – Siempre así de eficiente. **

**Así me gusta ¬¬ - _asintió Nami con una vena hinchada mientras se cruzaba de brazos -_ Por cierto Doc, ¿cómo piensa pagar el trayecto?**

**¡Nami¡ ¡No me puedo creer que vayas a cobrarle a Doc-san¡ ¡Le hemos salvad…¡ - Ussop empezó protestando, pero una mirada envenenada de la pelirroja hizo que se retractara rápidamente.**

**No hay problema. No me importaría haceros una consulta gratis a la tripulación, como pago por su ayuda… - Doc sería un mentiroso y poco serio en su trabajo, pero le gustaba ejercer. Además así se enteraría de posibles cotilleos.**

**Me parece muy bien todo eso Doc – _interrumpió el rubio cocinero_ – Pero la cena está lista, y me niego a dejar que se enfríe… ¿verdad, Nami-swam? –_ anunció con corazones en los ojos y un extraño gesto en la boca._**

**Por supuesto. Doc, pon la mesa y sirva la comida - anunció con una sonrisa de cocodrilo, mientras toda la tripulación caía en plan anime.**

**La publicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…**

_Poco más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo. Bueno, el sector masculino, a excepción de Sanji, devoraba como si llevaran semanas sin comer ante las múltiples quejas de la pelirroja y el cocinero, y las sonrisas de la morena._

_Una vez terminada la cena (_que no fue mucho, sobre todo gracias al capitán_) la tripulación se preparó para la primera terapia psicológica en grupo._

**Bueno, vamos a empezar – anunció Doc, sentado en un taburete giratorio en frente de la tripulación, sentada en el suelo en el banco de la cocina – Aunque ya conozco a Ussop-sama, Sanji-san y Zoro-san…**

_Antes de poder terminar una sola palabra más, el filo de una katana se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la oreja del psicólogo. _

**¿De qué me conoces exactamente, especie de peluche de médico? – preguntó con una peligrosa aura oscura el espadachín de pelo verde.**

**D…de mi consulta… - tartamudeó Doc sin mover un solo centímetro, y rogando no terminar echo cachitos en Grand Line – Viniste poco después de Sanji-san y poco antes de Ussop-sama…**

**¡Mentira¡ - exclamó con un aura aún más peligrosa, haciendo que Doc empezara a aullar de dolor ante el próximo acuchillamiento – No, un momento… es verdad… - rectificó el espadachín, haciendo que toda la tripulación volviera a caer al más puro estilo One Piece.**

**La publicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…**

**Bien, como iba diciendo empezaremos por presentarnos_… - continuó Doc limpiándose los sudores fríos que le habían traído su encuentro con el espadachín_ – Empezad los que ya habéis pasado por la consulta… adelante, Ussop-sama…**

**Bien. Mi nombre es Ussop-sama y soy el cap… francotirador – _rectificó__con rapidez_ – del barco. Aprovecho para presentarle al barco: Going Merry. Mañana si quiere le hago una visita turística . Tengo diecisiete años y vengo de…**

**¡La isla del Sirope¡ **

**La aldea de Syrup ¬¬ …**

**Ejem… continuemos… - _miró al peli verde que dormitaba junto a la pared. Su primer impulso fue llamarlo, pero decidió seguir viviendo_ – Zoro Roronoa, espadachín, ¿me equivoco? – _preguntó a la tripulación que negó con la cabeza_ – Bien, ¿Sanji-san?**

**Sanji, cocinero de abordo – _respondió mientras fregaba los platos de la cena_ – Casi 19 años sirviendo a las hermosas sirenas de los mares – _anunció con corazoncitos en los ojos mirando a las dos chicas de abordo. _**

**Ahora yo, ahora yo…_ - exclamó pegando botes en el banco el capitán – _Soy Monkey D. Luffy, capitán y futuro rey de los piratas_ – exclamó con convencimiento._**

**¿Edad_? – preguntó Doc mientras escribía en su cuaderno._**

**¿Edad_? _**

**¿Cuántas velas tuviste en tu última tarta_? – preguntó con aburrimiento la pelirroja, sentada a su lado con los brazos cruzados._**

**Ni idea_; _siempre me la comía antes de poder soplar las velas_ – respondió riéndose entre dientes._**

**Ejem_… _continuemos… esto, ¿Nami-san?_ – preguntó algo acobardado mirando a la pelirroja. _**

**Nami, dieciocho años. Ladrona y cartógrafa de profesión y vocación. Soy el único elemento cuerdo del barco, exceptuando a Robin claro, y a veces diría que hago las funciones de capitán – _dijo mirando de reojo al susodicho, que hacía cosas raras con unos frutos secos y su nariz_ – También manejo el barco, me encargo de la coordinación de la tripulación, coso su ropa cuando me pagan y antes cocinaba bajo un alto coste… en resumidas cuentas, si mí, este barco no hubiera pasado de Logue… - _dijo sin ninguna objeción y varios asentimientos de cabeza_ – Te toca, Robin.**

**¿Prefieres ir tu antes, Doc-san? – _preguntó cariñosamente al extraño animal de nariz azul, que parecía ansioso en su pequeño taburete. Al escuchar a la morena, intentó esconderse bajo su sombrero, pero la mujer le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que mirara a Doc._**

**T…Tony Tony Chopper…_ - dijo temblando de la emoción –_ En la ultima tarta que me compró la Doctorine Kureha tuve 14. No sé si es cierto o no, porque estaba algo bebida aquel día…_ - asintió con algo de vergüenza, haciendo que todos los ocupantes del barco pensaran que era lo más mono que habían visto en el barco – _Soy médico e intento que todos mis nakama estén bien n/n**

**Nico Robin – _dijo rápidamente y escueta la morena, aliviando al pequeño médico que parecía realmente nervioso_ - Arqueóloga _– dijo simplemente, dejando bien claro que no pensaba decir nada más al respecto. _**

**Bien, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración Ahora si no les importa, me gustaría que pasaran uno a uno para…**

**¡Yo primeroooooo¡_ - exclamó una mancha roja pasando por el lado y cerrando tras de si, la puerta de la cocina._**

_Doc permaneció unos segundos estático antes de seguir al joven capitán al interior de la oscura… ¿despensa?_

Y hasta aquí el recién resucitado Consulta Psicológica. Intentaré terminarlo mientras lo compagino con mi otro fic abandonado, Infancias Malvadas.

Próximo capítulo: por fin, la consulta de Luffy. Doctor, ¿Dónde está el árbol de los jamones?


End file.
